


Before He Comes to his Senses

by orphan_account



Series: Yeah I Wrote Something: Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Family, Bar shooting, Celebrity Dean, Detective Castiel, M/M, detective charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy little fic about Cas meeting his celebrity crush, Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before He Comes to his Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I didn't mark the violence warning because there isn't any graphic violence. however, I didn't want to post this without warning you that there are a couple of gunshots fired.
> 
> Ok, enjoy

NYPD detective partners Cas and Charlie making a major arrest, and to celebrate, they go to Cas's brother's bar. And Lucifer is, of course, supplying them with free drinks, so, like every other major victory in their partnership, they get completely shit-faced. 

And between terrible karaoke renditions - and yes, Charlie was aware that the Pit didn't actually have karaoke nights, but that didn't mean people had to boo her off the bar - and drunkenly falling off bar stools, Charlie and Cas snort and giggle and hiccup their way toward an astounding hangover. Well, Charlie more than Cas. Cas just sits there smiling at her antics.

And then Charlie is tugging on Cas's shirt sleeve and squealing and pointing over toward the door. 

"Holy shit, Cas! Dean Winchester just walked in!" She nearly hyperventilates. 

"Dean Winchester?" He asks, and Charlie nods enthusiastically. 

"Dean fucking Winchester?" Cas clarifies again, and Charlie rolls her eyes, "just turn around and look!" 

Cas tries to spin around in his barstool, and Charlie bursts out laughing when he almost falls over. But when he catches sight of Dean, his eyes practically pop out of his head. He turns back to Charlie, "we HAVE to get a picture!" 

"Fuck yeah, we do!" She cries before stumbling off her bar stool and dragging Cas over toward the corner booth where Dean is sitting with a much taller man. 

"Hello!" Charlie cries as they approach the booth. Dean looks up, a kind smile already on his face. His eyes widen a little bit, and Cas almost huffs. Yeah, he looks a little worse for wear when he drinks, but he didn't think he looked that bad. 

"I'm Charlie. And we looooooove your show!" Charlie announces, slurring over the word love. Cas grins over at her and shakes his head. She is so fucking drunk. His grin drops from his face as Charlie continues to ramble, "Well, Cas loves it more, mostly because you're on it. You're his favorite; well, you're my favorite too, but in a different way. I'm into chicks." Deans eyebrows lift at that. 

"Charlie, shut your whore mouth right this instant," Cas murmurs into her ear, and she begins to crack up. He turns back to Dean, blushing furiously, and holds out a hand in greeting, "Hi. I'm Castiel, call me Cas." Dean takes his hand, a genuine grin on his face, "Nice to meet you, Cas and Charlie. This is my brother, Sam."

"Hi." Cas shakes Sam's hand as well, but doesn't say anything else. 

"He doesn't talk much, even when he's sober." Charlie supplies to cover the awkward silence that falls. "It's actually really great for when we're doing the whole good cop-bad cop thing. But, uh, not so much for other situations." 

Cas grimaces as the blush intensifies. He could kill Charlie sometimes. 

"So you're cops? That's cool." Dean says, smiling up at them. 

"Yeah, we're detectives, actually." Charlie supplies. 

"So, you probably spend the entire show pointing out the discrepancies and plot holes." Dean guesses, but his smile is teasing. 

"Pretty much," Cas says at the same time Charlie cries, "We would never!" 

Dean looks back and forth between the two of them as Cas chuckles and Charlie bursts out into giggles. 

"You are a terrible liar." Cas says, smirking. Charlie nods in agreement as she slumps against him, "Never let me work an undercover gig." 

"Anyways," Cas says, turning back to Dean, "we don't want to take too much of your time. Could we get a quick picture?" 

"Sure!" Dean stands from the booth and motions to Sam, who takes Charlie's phone. Dean stands in the middle, an arm around their shoulders on either side. Cas suddenly finds it very hard to concentrate with Dean pressed against his side. And it doesn't help that Dean is practically running his shoulder. Smile, he reminds himself. He doesn't want his one picture with Dean to look like he was trying to hold in a fart.

"Finally! Sober me is going to be so jealous of drunk me!" Charlie exclaims right as Sam snaps the picture. So, it comes out perfectly, with the three of them laughing with genuine smiles. 

And right as Sam hands Charlie's phone back to her, that's when they hear the pops. 

"That was gunfire." Cas says, a shock of adrenaline focusing him. He pulls his gun out of the back of his jeans and clicks off the safety as Charlie's eyes widen.

"You're packing? Why?!" She cries, her own hands empty. 

"We're celebrating a major drug-bust in my brother's bar; of course I'm packing fucking heat!" Cas tries to justify himself. He glances over at Dean and Sam, whose eyes are wide and shocked. "Stay down." He commands, and Dean nods. He starts to head back toward behind the bar where the shots had come from. 

"Cas, where the hell are you going?" Charlie asks. 

"I'm going to check on my brother. Ivan, no!" He points at a big guy who'd started pulling out his own gun. "I will arrest you!" 

Right then, the door to the back room swings open and three men walk out. The man in the middle, who is obviously the leader despite being the smallest, lays eyes on Cas and grins wickedly. 

"Cassie!!" He cries, holding out his arms. Cas's shoulders slump as the tension immediately drains from him. He clicks his safety back on and reaches back to slide the gun back into his waistband.

"Gabriel, did you just shoot our brother?" He asks, his tone long-suffering. 

"of course not! I would never..." Gabe cries, but at Cas's disapproving look, amends, "Well, maybe a little bit... Okay, fine, yes. But only in the leg!" He assures the room at large, and Cas rolls his eyes. 

"I'll go check on him." Charlie volunteers and heads back.

"Dad's going to kill you." Cas groans, running a hand over his face. "Why do you always pull this shit right before the holidays? Now thanksgiving dinner is going to be so awkward on Thursday." He didn't even bother asking Gabe's reasoning for shooting Lucy; he tried to stay way outside of their business. 

"Hey, as long as mom doesn't withhold the apple pie like last year, I'll live." Gabe claps Cas on the shoulder and begins to move past him when he catches sight of Dean. He stops short and then heads over in that direction, his arms held open. "Dean-o! What an honor. What brings you to our humble neck of the woods?" 

"Uh..." Dean replies eloquently, his gaze searching out Cas. 

"Oh!" Gabriel suddenly says, his grin widening. "You're here with my gorgeous baby bro?" 

"Gabe, shut up." Castiel warns, but Gabe ignores him and keeps talking, "Just know that if you break his heart, I'll break your kneecaps." And then he winks at Dean and saunters out the bar. Silence reigns for a solid forty-five seconds before Castiel finds his voice. 

"I am so sorry about all that," He says, eyes skipping around the room, refusing to even look in Dean's direction. 

"Uh, so I thought you're a cop?" Dean asked, and Cas nodded, "I am." 

"But your family is part of the mob?" Dean clarifies, and Cas laughs at that, finally bringing his eyes to Dean's. 

"Uh, no. It's kind of just a family thing. They're all ... Insane. But, uh, things are always really rough between Lucy and the others. This is really just like a fist-fight for them." Cas explains, and Dean looks relieved. 

"Good, cause I don't think I could ask a mob son out for drinks, no matter how hot he is." Dean admits with a smirk. 

"Real smooth, Dean." Sam says from his side of the booth. Without breaking eye contact with Cas, Dean shoots him the middle finger. 

Two years later, when Dean asks Cas to marry him, Gabe yells from the kitchen where the rest of the family is sequestered, "Say yes, Cassie, before the boy comes to his senses!" 

"What choice do I have, then?" Cas teases, pulling Dean in for a kiss.


End file.
